Band of Brothers: Fox Company
by Rainbow Meshball
Summary: Co-writen by Mr. Snarks. Follow the chronicles of four 506th paratroopers selected for a special scout sniper team as they go deep into enemy lines to assasinate each ranking Nazi officer between them and the Allied advance.
1. Chapter 1

Dear FanFiction readers. If you are reading this then you are probably a fan of HBO's Band of Brothers. I am mostly writing this mostly to celebrate the upcoming new series _The Pacific_. So enjoy unless you are a critical jackass. But constructive criticism is great so post reviews, good or bad.

_Chapter _1

Camp Toccoa, Georgia 2:00 PM; 1944

The troops of Fox Company stood in line. The peak of Curahee Mountain was high and dark in the evening twilight. All of the soldiers had all their gear, from their chute to their rifles. The weight of the gear pushed them down. Footsteps crunched through the dry, dead grass grass. Drill Instructor and First Lieutenant Downs stood at attention.

"Good evening Fox Company. You have all met me before. This evening is the weekly inspection. You _will_ and _should_ have all gear _at_ the ready. Consequences of uniform and or equipment infractions are a rejected weekend pass and possibly an extra run timed up Curahee" Downs said in a dull monotone.

He strolled casually down the rows of soldiers. "Private Arnolds, I see that you have not tucked in your flight jacket. In a real jump it would be sucked into your chute and you would be killed. Any excuses why?" Downs said casually.

"Sir, no sir." Arnolds responded.

"Then your pass is revoked. Have fun at camp this weekend; revoked."

Downs continued down the line, pass after pass revoked. Every man in the company disliked Downs, including the training officers. Among Fox company were Read Rickshaw, Slink (or striker.) Sloan, Shames, Larks, Greenin, Flynn, first sergeant Stringer, Lieutenant McKay.

Downs continued down the line. "Flynn- no extra clips. Why are there no extra clips? You cannot kill krouts with no bullets; revoked."

Soon Downs got to the end, "Rickshaw I see a new pair of clothes. That means you are wearing two pairs a day; not required witch equals a revoked weekend pass." Downs said casually.

"Sir, it gets hot during training sir." Rickshaw said.

"No excuses. Revoked." Downs responded.

It was no use arguing.

"First Sargent Stringer, lead the revoked men to Curahee. McKay- escort the troops with passes toward the motor pool." Downs ordered firmly, "Alright, change into your PT gear." Stringer ordered.

As the troops ran, Larks fell into step beside Flynn, "Look at Downs; he thinks we have to be fucking best _all_ the time. "Whatever Larks, we _are_ the best all the time." Flynn said and he jogged ahead.

As they approached the base, McKay stood. "Come on guys get on down here, you can do this." He cheered. We all left for the sleeping quarters. An average day for a training soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter _2

Camp Toccoa Georgia, 7:30 AM; 1944

Fox company heard the whistle blow. Soldiers slumped from their bunks miserably. "Christ, this is _not _what I fucking signed up for." Larks complained. Private Flynn jumped from his bunk, "I already told you Larks, we have the best."

Larks was ready to talk back but the voice of Sergeant Stringer stopped him, "Ten-_hut_!"

All of the men turned to face First Lieutenant Downs. Downs walked down the line, annoyance in his eyes. "I see Fox company has gained the rare privilege of _sleeping in_. You _should _be on your feet and standing ready outside by 0630." Downs sad angrily.

"Sir, we just ran Curahee yesterday evening. We were ti-" Larks was cut off by Downs.

"Did you just back talk me, Private?" Downs said cool anger in his voice.

"Sir, I-" Larks was cut off again by Downs.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in Fox Company. If you are to be apart of the 506th Parachute Infantry then you will need to be _disciplined. _Discipline is something you _lack_, Private Larks; your _one_ fatal flaw! To be in the Airborne is not to have just basic training! You must be at the top of your game, so buck up and get on your _feet_, Private Larks!" Downs said in anger, his nose almost touching Larks'.

The recruit clenched his fists but he knew he couldn't beat Downs. Downs was twice as experienced, had a better build, and had six inches over Larks, so he stood down.

"First Lieutenant McKay, lead Fox Company to the jump training grounds. Battalion Headquarters needs me." Downs muttered. He left the room with that.

All of Fox Company fumbled around with clothes and gear. Flynn stuck out his chest, held his head high and approached Larks, speaking in an obnoxious tone, "Private Larks, you have muddy boots. How will you fight with grenades going off, artillery pounding, and guns peppering the ground, and worse- _muddy boots_?"

"Hey, at least I carry extra clips!" Larks shot back. "Shut up or I'll park my foot, in your ass."

**

Fox Company gathered at the jump training area. McKay stood on one of multiple wooden C-47 airframes sitting on a massive field of white sand. "Have fun breaking yer face, Larks!" Baincouver shouted, grinning.

"Right, I should've known that since I'm Italian that I'll die in jump training." Larks responded. "Hey Baincouver, you're Italian ain't'cha'?"

"I'm not Italian I'm from Brooklyn." Baincouver said, correcting Larks. "Same thing." Greenin said, butting in to the conversation.

"Alright, does everybody have their tin pots on their heads?" Lieutenant McKay asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, dropping from an airplane moving hundreds of miles per hour with a parachute that has a 40% risk of not working is a _simple_ process..." McKay began.

Sometimes Battalion Headquarters wondered if they should replace McKay as commanding officer due to the fact that he played around with the men too much. But at the same time, he was almost a father figure in the eyes of the men.

"First, you always make sure your hook is linked up before the jump, then make sure you are in the correct order. Then before you touch ground, bend your knees or your legs will snap like toothpicks." McKay said calmly.

"Sir was that your First Lieutenant Downs?" Rickshaw asked questioningly.

"Private Rickshaw, First Lieutenant Downs is an amazing combat leader. He has trained many companies and has much experience in battle and I have never questioned my loyalty towards him."

McKay chuckled, "But yes, I was was mimicking First Lieutenant Downs." All of Fox company laughed.

Lieutenant Downs demonstrated a jump out of the plane, buckled, and landed. Fox Company lined up inside the skeleton of the C-47. As Larks began to jump, someone shouted "Don't break your noodle legs!" Larks jumped off first and landed perfectly.

"That's what a well balanced diet of Linguine will do for ya!" Baincouver cheered.

"I thought you were from Brooklyn." Rickshaw asked.

**

At the end of training Fox company filed into the sleeping quarters. They were all sweating, bruised, sore, and winded. They just wanted to say in their remotely soft beds and fall asleep when suddenly the door flew open.

It was First Lieutenant Downs

"Fox Company, it is time for the weekly Curahee run- change into full gear. Weapons, ammo, helmets, liners, pads, vests-everything."

"Sir we've never done it in full gear." Greenin grieved.

"You have to eventually; let's go" Downs ordered, leaving the quarters.

**

"Gimme a _break_!" Baincouver shouted dryly, gripping his M1. Fox company ran up Curahee.

"Come on Fox company! This is the life of a Paratrooper!" Downs shouted. Every soldier's muscles screamed for rest. Their faces were drenched in sweat. Even Flynn the over-achiever was starting to waver. Greenin and Baincouver collapsed just as Larks and Rickshaw caught them. First Lieutenant Downs chanted as he jogged across the front of the line.

_Curahee!_

_Curahee!_

_Curahee!_

**

As they approached their beds that night, Fox Company was running on fumes. Upon reaching the barracks, every one of them collapsed on their bunks.

"Remember- 0630!" Downs bellowed as the lights went out. Every Airborne trooper had to be perfect. Slowly each soldier drifted into a long hard sleep knowing that there was more cruel training ahead.


End file.
